


Twitterfic 4 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Ketsl, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!Flip Zimmerman, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Punishment, he calls you ketsl"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Twitterfic 4 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

You're sitting on the couch when Flip gets home, reading a book you picked up today. He strolls through the front door, hangs up his coat, and makes a beeline for you as soon as he spots you.

You look up from your book, giving a sweet smile, only to find a stony glare on his face as he towers over you. Your smile quickly fades.

"Everything okay, Flip?" you ask, placing the book on the couch next to you. He looks so stern, you just know you need to give him your full attention.

"Ketsl..."

Shit. You know you're in trouble now. He only ever uses that word when you've been bad.

"Y-yes, Flip?" You look up at him, flashing your most innocent eyes.

"I don't like it when you cancel on me, babydoll," he replies, looking down at you, gently but firmly grasping your chin in one large hand.

He stares you down, those dark brown eyes burning into you. You know he isn't truly angry, and Flip could never be so cruel to you, but obviously he was irked that you had to cancel meeting him for lunch today.

He uses his other hand to start unbuckling his belt. Your gaze drops downwards, watching him work his belt, when you feel him squeeze a little harder on your chin.

"Eyes up here, ketsl. Don't make it worse for yourself."

You knew what was coming. You started to shake a little in anticipation, your breathing becoming shallow, heat spreading through your chest and stomach. Flip finishes unbuckling his belt, and removes it from his jeans.

"Hands behind your back, baby." You obey immediately. Standing up from the sofa now, turning away from him, and resting your hands on your lower back. He takes your wrists and places them together, tying them securely with his belt.

"Is that okay, baby?" He always checks in to make sure you're comfortable.

"Yes, sir," you reply, barely able to get the words out. He leans in to you, kissing your head.

You feel his Star of David necklace brush against your own neck as he does so. His broad chest, hidden under your favourite red flannel shirt, pressed up against your back now, as he grabs your bound hands and leads you to the bedroom.

He pushes you onto the bed, you land face down on the soft surface. You instinctively push yourself up on your knees, keeping your head low to the mattress. You know this is exactly how he wants you. He grips your thighs, pulling you back towards him at the edge of the bed. He runs one hand further up one of your thighs, reaching underneath your skirt, skimming over the curve of your ass. He grasps at one cheek, before repeating on the other.

You feel his gaze on you, studying you, taking his sweet time over this moment. A deep blush forms on your face, and in that moment you're kind of thankful you're facing away from him. He moves away suddenly, walking over to the bedside table, and starts to unclasp the watch from his left wrist. You just know he's finding ways to prolong this sweet torture. You see him roll his sleeves up, slowly, taking his time on each arm. You start to fidget on the bed, getting impatient now, and kinda hoping he'll notice.

He does.

He turns to face you, eyes wandering over your body in that vulnerable position. His eyes feel like delicious daggers pricking at your skin. Your own eyes go wide as you watch him walk back behind you.

Without any warning, his hand comes down hard on one ass cheek. You were half-expecting it, but you still jolt forward slightly and curse. "Fuck!"

"Careful, ketsl. You don't want me to gag that filthy mouth of yours, do you?"

You clench at the thought. Fuck. You hadn't realised how wet you were until that moment. Arousal spilling slowly leaking down your thighs.

His hand comes down again, another smack to the same cheek. This time you bite your lip and barely make a sound.

"Better," he says. Then, you're aware of him suddenly leaving the room. That's... Not usually how it goes. You crane your neck to see where he's gone, without much luck.

About 10 minutes pass, and you start to wonder if he's somehow forgotten that he's left you semi-restrained on the bed. Eventually he saunters back into the room, having lit up a cigarette. He sits down in the chair in the corner of the room, lounges in fact, and watches you intently.

Apparently he is really intending to punish you today. Leaving you there, hands behind your back, soaking your panties. So desperate, craving for his touch again. You glare at him as best you can, hoping to spur him into action.

It doesn't work. Not right away, anyway. He just sits there in silence, enjoying his cigarette, just observing you as you try not to squirm.

He stands, having finished his cigarette, and walks out the room again. What the hell?! This is pure torture. He's not playing around today. This time, it's not too long before he enters the bedroom again. It seems he's also had enough of waiting.

He's behind you once more, leaning over and grasping you by the neck, pulling you up so your back is against his chest. You feel his other hand run down your body, until he's finally underneath your skirt again, pushing your panties to one side.

"You're gonna regret cancelling on me today, baby," he growls into your ear, before hearing a small buzzing sound. Fuck. When did he pick that up?

He brings the small vibrator to your dripping core, just teasing your folds, not quite giving you the right pressure just yet. You try and hold back your whines, with not much success. Tracing the vibe along your lips, up and down, he finally hits your clit. Your body jerks at the contact. His hand grips just a little bit tighter around your throat, although not enough to be uncomfortable; just a firm hold, keeping you in place.

The vibrator buzzes deliciously on your clit, and you're already so close. Flip starts to feel you shake beneath him, and he knows. He cruelly pulls the vibe away and lightly nibbles on your ear as you mourn the loss of contact.

"Ketsl... My sweet girl... You'd better get used to this. We've got a long night ahead of us."


End file.
